Ta vision de l'Amour
by Emy64
Summary: Il y a des sentiments indissociables de l'Amour. Pour Alexandre c'est la luxure. Or tout son amour se dirige vers Héphaïstion, cette créature aux yeux azurs qui refuse d'être aimée...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ta vision de l'Amour

Disclaimar: Je ne prétends pas raconter la vie des personnages cités.

Note: On dit qu'il faut faire le 1er jour de l'année ce qu'on voudrait faire toute l'année, alors je poste un texte parce que j'aimerais pouvoir continuer l'écriture une année de plus. J'aimerais m'éloigner un peu des fanfics pour aller vers des textes qui serait à moi de A à Z, mais ça reste une résolution que je ne suis pas vraiment prête à tenir.

Ce sera très probablement la dernière fiction à chapitres que j'écris dans l'univers d'Alexandre, mais je n'oublie pas pour autant les Os, dont la suite/fin de la série "Tu seras mon esclave".

Bonne année à tous, meilleurs voeux !

* * *

**Ta vision de l'Amour**

Pov Alexandre

Héphaïstion… Héphaïstion était la créature la plus délicieuse que je connaissais… C'était simple, et certainement idiot de le formuler ainsi, mais c'était la stricte vérité. J'étais plus âgé et mature que le jour où ce constat m'avait frappé, mais les années que je passais auprès de lui ne faisaient que renforcer ma certitude. Héphaïstion était l'Amour de ma vie, le fil qui avait été enchevêtré au mien dans le grand tissage des Parques.

Je me rappellerai toujours de ce jour béni où les dieux l'avaient mis pour la première fois sur ma route… Il était tôt, la saison était fraiche, et je marchais sur une voie fréquentée pour me rendre au marché. Tout petit prince que j'étais, je recherchais déjà l'aventure… Et il était là… Resserrant sa cape autour de sa fine personne, il marchait dans le sens contraire. A mon âge je recherchais toujours des compagnons de jeu, alors je n'avais eu aucun mal à trouver un possible partenaire. Mais mon cœur s'était arrêté quand sa silhouette s'était vaguement dessinée, de loin. Le pressentiment était déjà là, ce sentiment qui grandirait en une conviction inébranlable… En m'approchant j'avais pu constater qu'il avait les plus doux traits jamais attribués aux mortels. Il marchait auprès de son père, qui caressait ses cheveux châtains encore plus soyeux que la meilleure soie. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait relevé la tête, qui avait dévoilé ses magnifiques yeux azurs, et il avait sourit. Un sourire si tendre que j'avais immédiatement voulu m'en emparer… mais il était destiné à son père. Et il était passé à côté de moi, sans même me voir…

Il m'avait fallu deux heures de course intensive pour me défouler après ça. J'avais été horriblement vexé. Tout prince que j'étais, je n'avais pas mérité son attention… Or je le voulais. Je ne me l'expliquais pas bien déjà à l'époque, mais ce désir était ancré en moi. J'avais besoin qu'il me parle, et qu'il m'écoute, qu'il me sourie et qu'il joue avec moi, qu'il partage mes repas, et même mes nuits… Je n'avais connu ce sentiment pour aucun de mes camarades. Son nom m'était inconnu, j'ignorais qui il était ou ce qu'il faisait sur le chemin du palais, mais je savais que j'avais besoin de lui. De la façon la plus pure qui existait…

Alors j'avais couru au palais, priant tous les dieux que je connaissais pour que mon tempérament de feu ne me prive pas de sa présence dans ma vie. Si j'étais bien le fils de Zeus, comme ma mère le prétendait, alors il pouvait bien me faire cette faveur… Et en arrivant j'avais trouvé mon père en compagnie de cet homme qui m'était inconnu, lui pressant l'épaule. Le garçonnet sans nom se tenait près d'eux, attendant patiemment. Amyntas m'avait été présenté, un vieil ami de mon père. Puis il restait ce petit garçon. Nos pères nous avaient laissés échanger nos noms. L'instant avait été parfait. Il m'avait regardé, et j'avais enfin obtenu un sourire. Puis il m'avait glissé son nom, Héphaïstion…

Ensuite il était resté auprès de moi. Son père étant proche du roi, Héphaïstion avait le droit à la meilleure éducation, avec les enseignements d'un penseur et d'un professeur de lutte. Et voilà comment nous nous retrouvions à jouer dans les bois, des années plus tard, riant avec insouciance. Il n'avait jamais délaissé mon côté depuis notre rencontre…

Courant le plus vite possible, je traquais mon aimé. Ce jeu m'inquiétait toujours, car Héphaïstion était extrêmement habile pour se dissimuler sans bruit dans la forêt. La peur puérile de ne pas parvenir à le retrouver me tétanisait à chaque fois… Pourtant j'acceptais invariablement de jouer avec lui. C'était un des divertissements préférés de mon compagnon… Qui étais-je pour lui refuser ce plaisir ?

Je me stoppais au milieu d'une clairière, haletant. Il me fallait un bon point de vue sur les environs, et d'ici je pouvais scruter les arbres. Mon Héphaïstion aimait bien se percher là… Or aujourd'hui je ne voyais rien. Il n'était pas aussi prévisible, j'aurais dû m'en douter… A chaque fois que j'arrivais à mettre au jour un infime détail qui me permettrait d'anticiper ses déplacements, il changeait… Alors je devais m'adapter, me montrer audacieux, et tout aussi imprévisible que lui… C'était une bonne chose. Mon aimé me poussait vers un perfectionnement de mes stratégies. En futur roi, je ne pouvais que l'en remercier.

Héphaïstion était doué pour se cacher. C'était un fait. C'était même plus que ça : c'était un véritable cauchemar quand nous avions un différend et qu'il voulait m'éviter. Il se mettait toujours là où il ne pensait pas que je viendrais le chercher… Or, sachant qu'il se cachait, je ne pouvais pas le chercher dans des endroits évidents… Ce serait idiot. Personne ne se place devant le nez d'une personne pour la fuir. C'était peut-être la stratégie que mon aimé avait choisie aujourd'hui… C'était un renversement de la logique, un pari audacieux… Je pouvais toujours vérifier.

Mon endroit préféré était incontestablement la partie dégagée de la rive du fleuve. Du moins quand il ne faisait pas trop chaud… Quand l'air était juste assez chaud pour entrer dans la catégorie des bonnes journées ensoleillées selon mes critères, mais encore trop frais pour contraindre les hommes à chercher des rafraichissements. Le lieu était alors déserté, et je me plaisais à m'y rendre avec Héphaïstion. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas exclu que je m'y rende avec mon Patrocle une fois ce jeu terminé…

Mes recherchèrent se dirigèrent donc vers cet endroit. L'endroit était dégagé, silencieux. Seul le léger bruissement des feuilles et l'eau frappant sur les cailloux donnaient un peu de vie à ce lieu. Mes yeux fouillèrent d'abord les places les plus visibles, celles que je n'étais pas censé étudier puisqu'elles étaient trop évidentes pour être choisies. Mais rien… Strictement personne… Tout ça commençait à m'inquiéter. J'avais pourtant le sentiment d'être au bon endroit…

Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine lorsqu'une flèche siffla dans les airs. L'arme mortelle se ficha dans le tronc d'arbre derrière moi, quelques pouces au dessus de ma tête. Affolé par cette attaque, j'eu le réflexe de suivre la trajectoire empruntée par la flèche. Mon regard se posa sur Héphaïstion, installé sur une branche en hauteur, qui affichait un sourire narquois en s'emparant d'une nouvelle flèche dans son carquois, son arc toujours à la main.

Je savais que c'était une leçon importante. En tant que prince je devais me méfier de tout le monde, et être toujours sur mes gardes. Héphaïstion était un excellent archer. Il n'avait pas voulu m'atteindre, sinon je serais au sol avec une flèche plantée dans le cœur. Néanmoins la situation venait de changer. Mon Patrocle avait rajusté son arc qu'il bandait en visant cette fois mon cœur. S'il décochait cette flèche, il me tuerait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais je ne bougeais pas. J'avais une totale confiance en lui. C'était d'ailleurs bien le seul auquel je confiais aveuglément ma vie… Lui ne pourrait jamais me faire de mal : il m'aimait. Si je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en lui, alors il pouvait effectivement lâcher cette flèche meurtrière car je ne voulais pas de cette vie.

Avec un petit rire, mon aimé détendit sa prise et baissa son arc. Il jeta ensuite son arc au sol et rangea la flèche dans son carquois avant d'entamer sa descente avec cette agilité qui me fascinait. Je me pressais au pied de l'arbre sans jamais quitter sa progression des yeux. Ainsi je m'ajustais pour me trouver à l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour regagner le sol et je l'attrapais lors de son dernier bond.

_ Mon Eros, souris-je sans le laisser quitter mes bras.

Mon aimé me rendit mon sourire par un plus radieux encore. Nullement contrarié d'être emprisonné dans mes bras, il en profita pour m'étreindre comme si nous venions de nous retrouver après une séparation. Fermant les yeux, j'appréciais ce moment à sa juste valeur. Les monts de bijoux et d'or que me portaient les courtisans n'auraient jamais le centième de la valeur que j'accordais à ce moment précieux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était rare que je reçoive une étreinte de l'être auquel je réservais mon cœur, mais parce qu'à chaque fois l'intensité de cette embrassade me laissait profondément chamboulé, ému même.

Mon cœur battait fort. Celui d'Héphaïstion aussi, je pouvais le sentir puisque son torse était plaqué contre le mien. Une main sur sa nuque, mon pouce caressant ses cheveux châtains, et l'autre bras autour de ses reins, je respirais uniquement son odeur, frémissant presque à chaque inhalation. Je savais bien que mon aimé ne savait jamais trop comment me toucher. Ce que j'ignorais c'était si ce fait provenait d'une pudeur naturelle, ou du comportement exagérément révérencieux de ceux qui m'entouraient. Quand nous n'étions pas en train de lutter, Héphaïstion initiait rarement un contact autre qu'une accolade… Mais le simple contact de la main posée à plat sur mon torse, malgré la gêne du vêtement qui interceptait la plus grande part des sensations que je recherchais.

J'offris le luxe à mon aimé de se reculer légèrement quand je sentis sa tête bougée. Se délogeant de mon épaule, il posa son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux, ses lèvres parées d'un gracieux sourire. Sa main se dégagea en douceur de l'étroite crevasse entre nos deux corps pressés et vint s'installer sur ma joue. Les doigts de mon aimé caressèrent à contre sens ma barbe sommairement rasée, nouveauté qui faisait la fierté de ma mère, avant de s'attarder sur ma pommette qu'il retraça à l'aveugle. Les traits de mon visage n'avaient aucun secret pour lui, je le sentais bien dans ce geste…

Gardant les yeux ouverts, j'observais le visage serein de mon compagnon et caressais l'arête légèrement râpeuse de sa mâchoire. J'aimais me frotter contre sa barbe. Cette sensation me rappelait à quel point il était homme. Je pouvais le serrer dans mes bras sans craindre de lui faire mal, je pouvais compter sur lui pour protéger sa vie et la mienne, pour me soutenir dans les pires épreuves. Il n'était pas une de ces femmes fragiles qui avaient besoin d'être sans cesse courtisées et protégées, rassurées. Si je trébuchais, il était apte à soutenir mon point le temps que je me remette d'aplomb…

Mais ce n'était pas que pour cela que je l'aimais, sinon j'aurais pu être épris de pratiquement tous mes camarades de la même façon. Il y avait tellement plus chez Héphaïstion que cette force guerrière. Il avait aussi ses faiblesses, et son côté fragile me rappelait que tout ce qui est vivant doit être soigné sans quoi il dépérit. Négliger l'homme était une erreur au potentiel fatal, autant dans mon cas car perdre l'affection d'Héphaïstion me conduirait aux portes de la folie, que pour un roi dont la perte d'estime de son peuple signerait la perte. Mais mon aimé ne me rendait pas faible pour autant. Patrocle était certes moins fort qu'Achille, mais il était sa force, son émulation… La douceur d'Héphaïstion m'attendrissait aussi énormément. Elle ne m'était pas entièrement consacrée, ce qui pouvait parfois me pousser à des actes signés de la main de la jalousie… Mon Patrocle avait le cœur pur, et ne rechignait jamais à aider un ami, voire même un parfait inconnu. Cette candeur me faisait peur parfois. J'aurais préféré qu'il se méfie plus des intentions des hommes, mais en même temps, aussi beau que les dieux l'aient créé, mon aimé ne me semblait jamais aussi séduisant que lorsqu'il venait au secours d'une âme dans la peine…

Toutes ces pensées se confondaient dans mon esprit avec le souffle doux de mon aimé qui venait régulièrement s'échouer sur mes lèvres, tel les vagues caressant le sable avec langueur. Mon corps parla alors avec plus d'éloquence que ma bouche. Ce fut instinctif, un mouvement sans réflexion préalable, juste une pulsion amoureuse. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur leurs voisines et j'eu l'impression de revivre cet instant, ce premier instant d'émoi lorsque j'avais pour la première fois aperçu la silhouette de celui que j'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernière souffle. Ce baiser fut cependant de courte durée, puisque la tension surprise de mon aimé suite à ce geste m'incita à le délivrer.

_ Je veux être ton premier… et ton dernier !

C'était un cri du cœur, la première chose qui m'était passée par la tête. Mais devant l'expression surprise de mon aimé je me sentis le besoin de me justifier. Ce n'était effectivement pas la chose la plus adaptée après un premier baiser. Parler de cette étape que mon corps était venu à désirer dernièrement retirait l'innocence de mon geste. Pour ne rien arranger j'étais de plus en plus nerveux, effrayé d'avoir brusqué mon aimé par mes avances inattendues.

_ Le nom d'Achille aurait disparu à travers les âges s'il n'avait pas eu Patrocle. Tout demi-dieu qu'il était, c'était Patrocle sa véritable force. Il en va de même pour moi. Je ne suis rien sans toi Héphaïstion.

Jusque là il n'y avait rien qu'il ne sache pas déjà, mais au moins je rétablissais la noblesse de mon sentiment. Mon bienaimé ne semblait pas me tenir rigueur de ma maladresse néanmoins. Son visage affichait le doux sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à moi dans ces moments complices. Nulle haine dans ses yeux, nul dégoût. Je n'avais rien brisé entre nous…

_ Je t'aime Héphaïstion.

_ Tout comme je t'aime Alexandre.

Cette réponse me torturait depuis quelques temps déjà. Plus précisément depuis que mon père m'avait enseigné à ne jamais porté foi à cette déclaration. Désormais je me questionnais sur les propos d'Héphaïstion. Pas que je remette en question sa sincérité, ça jamais ! Mais je me demandais dans quelle mesure il pensait ses mots… ou plutôt ce qu'ils représentaient pour lui… Etait-ce l'amour qu'il vouait par devoir à son prince ? Ou l'amour qui lie deux amants sans distinctions de rang, de sexe, de patrie… ?

_ M'aimes-tu de cette même flamme qui pousse l'homme à lier sa vie à jamais à une autre personne ?l'interrogeais-je le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_ Tu sais bien que oui mon Alexandre, rit-il léger.

Son ton me froissa. Le sujet était trop grave pour moi. Mais ce fut à ce moment que mon aimé brilla d'audace pour se faire pardonner. Toute audace était la bienvenue de sa part à mes yeux, mais celle-ci supplantait de loin toutes les autres… Mon tendre éphèbe posa très simplement ses mains sur mes épaules et s'approcha juste assez pour presser mes lèvres des siennes. Le baiser fut tout aussi chaste que le premier, à peine moins maladroit, mais peu m'importait mon inexpérience en ce moment. Je ne me souciais pas des courtisans si talentueux que j'avais vu œuvrer sans vergogne pendant toutes ces années. Toute la candeur contenue dans ce baiser lui donnait justement sa valeur. Rien n'était artificiel dans ce geste, et les ajustements auraient tout le temps de venir plus tard…

Lorsque le satin abandonna mes lèvres, je me retrouvais pantelant devant un Héphaïstion rougissant qui ne savait pas bien quoi faire. Attendri, le cœur encore bouillant de ce baiser, j'entrelaçais nos doigts et portais sa main à mes lèvres en capturant son regard. L'amour que je vis dans ses yeux me rassura. J'en avais besoin pour avancer…

Nos mains toujours liées, nous entamions le chemin pour regagner le palais, échangeant des regards complices. Je ne m'offusquais pas du « non » silencieux que j'avais reçu à propos d'étreintes plus charnelles. Je pouvais encore attendre, ce n'était pas grave. Je sentais bien que mon aimé n'était pas encore prêt, pas assez libre dans son corps. Ce n'était pas un véritable « non », mais plutôt un « plus tard », dont je m'accommodais parfaitement. Je n'envisageais même pas de connaître le jour où je me rassasierai de ses baisers, alors je pouvais largement m'en contenter pour une année de plus.

Nous avancions sans encombre, et pourtant je sentais mon aimé moins serein à mesure que nous marchions. Je patientais néanmoins. Il se confierait à moi une fois prêt. Mais je devais avouer qu'il m'intéressait énormément… J'espérais une bonne nouvelle, une nouvelle audace, mais j'appréhendais aussi une annonce déplaisante. Il y avait peu de chance que ce soit cela cependant. Dans la bouche d'Héphaïstion toute nouvelle pouvait être relativisée.

_ Alexandre, je…

Son hésitation m'émouvait. Je complexais régulièrement de le voir si éloquent dans les classes d'Aristote et de ne savoir en faire autant. Seulement c'était la façade publique, presque politique de sa personne. Dans l'intime mon aimé ralentissait son débit, fourchait parfois sur certains mots… Je le trouvais irrévocablement touchant…

_ Parle mon Patrocle, tu sais bien que tu n'as rien à me taire, l'encourageais-je avenant.

_ Je pars demain pour Thèbes avec mon père.

Le coup de poing d'un titan ne m'aurait pas plus sonné que ces mots. Je me figeais, blême, au milieu du chemin. Je ne pouvais y croire… C'était… c'était incohérent ! Pourquoi partir ? Et comment alors que ces choses là prenaient du temps…

_ Demain ? Si tôt ? Il est impossible de planifier un voyage pareil pour le jour qui arrive !lui fis-je remarquer.

Mon aimé baissa les yeux, plein de remords. Mon cœur chuta dans ma poitrine.

_ Tu le savais avant…, devinais-je abattu.

J'étais déçu qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit avant, de ne pas avoir su qu'il me fallait profiter davantage de chaque instant passé auprès de lui…

_ Pardonne-moi, j'ai été lâche. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour te l'annoncer…

Ses doigts se défirent des miens, comme trop lourds pour rester à cette place. Libre de cette entrave que j'adorais, je me mis à faire des grands pas, qui me ramenaient toujours au même point. J'étais triste et furieux à la fois. Désespéré serait plus le mot adapté à mon ressenti…

_ Tu ne peux pas partir Héphaïstion ! Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?criais-je.

J'étais prêt à faire intervenir mon père s'il le fallait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il quitte ma vie ! J'avais trop besoin de lui… S'il me fallait renoncer à la couronne pour le suivre, alors soit ! Je le ferais ! Mais je refusais de devoir vivre sans lui…

_ Je te reviendrai Alexandre.

Les paroles toujours posées de mon bienaimé m'incitèrent à me modérer. Son regard cherchait les miens en gage de sa sincérité. Respirant profondément, j'essayais de déterminer le meilleur choix à faire. Je pouvais aller trouver mon père pour empêcher ce projet, ou alors… ou alors m'en remettre à lui, lui faire confiance pour revenir, prier les dieux pour qu'ils protègent ses pas… Le plus facile pour moi aurait été de contacter mon père pour le garder avec moi… Mais Héphaïstion n'était pas un oiseau qu'on pouvait mettre en cage. On pouvait certes l'enfermer, mais il cesserait de chanter, il dépérirait… De plus il avait besoin de ma confiance tout autant que j'avais besoin de la sienne…

_ Promet, exigeais-je. Promet que tu reviendras auprès de moi.

Mon bienaimé s'avança sans quitter mon regard et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

_ Je t'en fais le serment. Je te reviendrai mon Alexandre.

Je l'attirais contre moi, le cœur déjà alourdi par ce départ qui pesait à présent sur mon esprit. Si seulement mes bras avaient été assez forts pour le fondre en moi, pour que jamais il ne puisse me quitter…


	2. Chapitre 2

Cratéros, Ptolémée, Néarque, Perdiccas, Cassandre… tous racontaient leurs conquêtes, leurs amours… Je restais pour ma part désespérément muet. Pas que je veuille leur cacher quoi que ce soit… Non, c'était Héphaïstion qui me tenait dans le secret de ces délices…

Alors j'écoutais attentivement les récits de mes camarades, peut-être plus attentivement encore que les cours d'Aristote. Je suivais bien sûr avec soin les leçons du penseur, puisque j'avais fais le serment à mon aimé de prendre des notes pour lui et de lui rapporter ce qui serait dit en son absence… Mais j'avais aussi besoin de clefs pour l'aider à se sentir à l'aise dans son corps, pour le mettre en confiance dans une intimité plus charnelle.

Ptolémée nous faisait souvent rire en récitant les phrases préconçues qu'il distribuait à ses conquêtes. Cette technique infaillible pour lui me troublait… Je ne versais pas là dedans avec Héphaïstion, et c'était bien là mon dilemme… Devais-je prendre le risque de l'insulter en tentant une telle séduction, ou étais-je en train de l'insulter en négligeant cette étape ? Je ne parvenais pas à me décider. Mon bienaimé était un homme, viril et fort, pas une demoiselle écervelée et légère de mœurs… Je préférais l'envouter par mes réflexions et mes attentions, que par des mots creux, faux… Or même les hommes que Cassandre avait séduits se comportaient comme des femmes. Ils ne m'étaient d'aucune aide…

Je méditais tout cela en errant seul autour du palais, après avoir décliné une chasse avec mes amis. Mes pensées revenaient toujours au même point : mon Patrocle me manquait. Ce n'était pas pour le désir que j'avais de son corps, ni les délicieux et timides baisers que nous avions échangés et dont je me souvenais toujours en frissonnant… Non, c'était lui, sa présence, ses sourires railleurs et ses provocations. J'avais perdu le compte des jours qu'il avait passés loin de moi. Tout ce que je savais c'était que dès la première journée complète d'absence j'avais déjà atteint la limite de ce qui m'était supportable. Alors j'errais, seul, sans lui…

Enfin, plus si seul que ça… Néarque me suivait. Il ne tarda pas à se mettre à ma hauteur, sans pour autant dire un mot. Le silence m'était désagréable. Avec Héphaïstion c'était différent. Même le silence était serein, apaisant. Mais il fallait aussi dire que mon affection entrait en jeu, privilégiant toujours mon aimé.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose Néarque ?abandonnais-je.

Le sourire roublard qu'il afficha m'avertît par avance que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. J'avais déjà une petite idée de ses motivations. Tout ça était en lien avec la conversation que je venais tout juste de quitter, et durant laquelle j'étais resté effacé, muet.

_ Alexandre, vilain cachottier…, ricana-t-il goguenard. Tu peux au moins me dire à moi. Je serais muet, je te le promets…

Et on savait tous ce que valaient les promesses de Néarque…

_ Tu nous crois vraiment assez idiots pour aller faire des avances à Héphaïstion ?

Mon regard noir insista sur ce qu'il insinuait. Héphaïstion était à moi et je n'avais pas peur de me mesurer à eux pour réaffirmer ce fait. J'avais besoin de lui bien plus qu'ils auraient un jour besoin de son appui. En plus je le désirais avec bien plus de noblesse qu'eux.

_ Soi pas timide, dis-moi ! C'était bien, hein ? Faut dire qu'Héphaïstion c'est de la jolie marchandise…

_ Néarque !

Immobile, le corps tendu à l'extrême, je dévisageais mon camarade. Comment pouvait-il qualifier mon aimé de « marchandise » ? _Marchandise _! C'était impensable ! Héphaïstion n'était pas de ces courtisanes qui monnayaient leurs douceurs !

Le visage de mon camarade changea du tout au tout. De l'amusement il passa à la surprise, si ce n'est la stupeur. Avait-il enfin réalisé à quel point son propos était déplacé ? Sans être aussi proche qu'il l'était de moi, Héphaïstion était aussi son ami…

_ Attend, tu veux dire que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé ?hasarda Néarque embarrassé.

Abasourdi de le voir insister, je restais quelques minutes sans voix alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air compatissant. Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser penser ce genre de choses. Néarque colporterait ces « trouvailles » dans tout Pella, et je ne voulais pas que tous s'imaginent qu'Héphaïstion était un amant facile mais décevant. Je ne voulais pas non plus que mon aimé arrive au milieu d'un malentendu malicieux alors qu'il avançait lentement dans sa découverte des jeux amoureux.

_ Nous n'avons pas… enfin je ne l'ai pas…

« Nous n'avons pas encore exploré le corps de l'autre », « je ne l'ai pas courtisé de façon aussi poussée », « il ne m'a pas laissé ce privilège pour le moment »… Il y avait tant de formules aussi justes que maladroites pour expliquer le fardeau de ma virginité…

_ C'est… c'est lui qui…, tenta-t-il.

_ Non !

Je m'en voulu aussitôt de mon empressement à répondre. Il n'y avait aucune honte à se donner à celui qu'on aime. Si c'était ce qu'Héphaïstion désirait, j'étais favorable à lui donner. Seulement ce n'était pas aussi simple… Et pour le moment rien n'indiquait que c'était effectivement ce que mon aimé attendait de moi… Nous étions ridicules à bloquer sur des mots pareils alors qu'ils étaient au centre de l'attention, du propos.

_ On s'est juste embrassés, la veille de son départ…, tentais-je de me justifier.

_Juste_… ça m'avait déjà paru tout un monde à moi…

_ Alexandre… Les baisers c'est pour les enfants, on est des hommes maintenant. Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre ?

Sa désapprobation me mit mal à l'aise. Je savais que j'avais du retard sur mes camarades, mais là je me faisais l'impression d'être un gamin, quand je me vantais d'être plus mature qu'eux… Je secouais la tête pour formuler la réponse à sa question, bien trop embarrassé pour le faire de vive voix.

_ Mais tu en as envie, non ?

Sa remise en cause de ma virilité me fit immédiatement réagir.

_ Bien sûr !

La vigueur de ma voix attira sur nous le regard de quelques passants. Je me remis en marche, peu désireux que cette conversation s'ébruite. C'était une tentative assez illusoire de contenir ma honte puisque Néarque s'empresserait de la répandre sitôt la conversation achevée. Mais maintenant que j'avais mordu l'appât, je n'avais plus aucune échappatoire. Mon ami ne me laisserait pas lui filer entre les doigts… Et il était vrai que j'avais besoin d'un regard extérieur sur ma relation avec Héphaïstion…

_ C'est bizarre…, commenta Néarque en me suivant.

Ce mot me crispa. Je ne voulais pas être bizarre, pas plus que je ne désirais avoir une relation étrange avec Héphaïstion. Je la voulais saine et naturelle, mais certainement pas « bizarre ». Cette remarque amenait une foule de nouvelles inquiétudes dans mon esprit. Est-ce que j'agissais mal ? Etais-je à l'origine du blocage de mon aimé.

_ Tu crois qu'il me trouve repoussant ?

Ma question fit hurler de rire Néarque, et plus de personnes se retournèrent vers nous alors que je me tassais sur moi-même, désireux de disparaitre.

_ Alexandre ! Toutes les femmes du palais te veulent ! Même celles mariées te lorgnent avec insistance ! Mes pages s'extasient devant toi ! Il te suffirait d'un claquement de doigts pour mettre quiconque à tes pieds, soumis à _tous_ tes caprices…

Le côté le moins humble de ma personne se réjouissait de cette nouvelle. Je n'allais pas l'exploiter pourtant, parce que mon ignorance s'expliquait très simplement : c'était parce que cette foule de femmes ne m'intéressait pas que je ne les regardais pas et que leur réaction m'indifférait.

_ Même Cassandre, et pourtant tu sais combien il est fier…

Cassandre ? J'en étais assez étonné. Ça aurait pu me laisser rêveur… mais encore une fois ce n'était pas lui que je désirais… Cassandre poursuivait des intérêts égoïstes, et profitait toujours de la disgrâce de celui qu'il prétendait ami pour se faire bien voir. Il avait aussi ses bons côtés, mais l'ambition le dévorait, ce qui éclipsait souvent ses qualités.

Moi j'en revenais toujours à Héphaïstion. Héphaïstion qui ne me désirait pas… Si j'arrivais à susciter l'envie dans une large majorité de mon entourage, alors pourquoi restait-il de marbre ? Les hypothèses se bousculaient dans mon esprit, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. J'avais besoin d'être rassuré, or je n'avais que Néarque pour remplir ce rôle…

_ Alors c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas ?l'interrogeais-je tremblant.

Mon ami haussa les épaules négligemment. Le sujet l'indifférait totalement… Pour moi c'était pourtant le point le plus important à déterminer.

_ Tu sais, l'amour n'a pas grand-chose à voir là dedans. Tu crois que j'aime la fille qui m'a ouvert les cuisses hier ?

Le rire qui le secoua à la fin avait quelque chose de malsain. J'avais foi en la nature humaine à chaque fois que je me perdais dans les yeux profondément bienveillants de mon aimé, mais fréquenter mes camarades me rappelait qu'il y avait quelque chose de foncièrement primitif, animal, chez l'homme. Et moi aussi je possédais cette sordide facette…

Je pressais le pas mais Néarque me suivait toujours. Les dieux ne me furent d'aucune aide, ne plaçant aucune charmante demoiselle digne de le détourner de l'intérêt qu'il me portait en ce moment, de cette curiosité déplacée qui lui seyait si bien.

_ Tu n'as pas pensé à lui forcer la main ? Tu sais, une fois lancés…, glissa-t-il.

Héphaïstion ne se laisserait jamais maitriser. Déjà en cours de lutte, quand je faisais de mon mieux, je n'arrivais pas à le tenir au sol, alors si en plus il gagnait en ardeur… Et puis non ! Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à ce genre de choses ! Je n'allais pas forcer mon compagnon ! C'était immoral, digne de la pire des trahisons…

_ Ecoute Néarque…

Plus attentif que jamais, mon ami tourna vers moi ses yeux avides. Je soupirais lourdement, ayant l'impression que je ne pouvais m'adresser à personne ici. Aucun de mes camarades ne saurait me donner les bons conseils ou même m'écouter et rester discret, et je ne pouvais pas non plus m'adresser à Héphaïstion puisqu'il était au cœur de mon dilemme.

_ Je crois qu'il serait mieux que nos chemins se séparent ici aujourd'hui.

_ Oh…, souffla mon camarade déçu.

Je poursuivis donc ma route, le laissant derrière moi, immobile et visiblement vexé. Sa curiosité lui serait néfaste un jour, j'en étais certain.


	3. Chapitre 3

_ Mon prince, votre père vous réclame.

Je grognais en me retournant dans mon lit. Mon page pouvait bien attendre… Il était trop tôt pour moi. Le sommeil s'était joué de moi hier soir. Malgré une rude journée j'avais eu toutes les peines à m'endormir. Ma virginité était le sujet de conversation de tous le palais en ce moment. Plus que l'embarras que j'en tirais, c'était mes questions sans réponses qui me tenaient éveillé.

Héphaïstion était le seul qui pouvait répondre à mes angoisses, et son absence s'éternisait. Même Aristote affichait une mine sombre, désespérant de perdre toute l'ardeur des débats qu'il lançait, comme s'il avait perdu à jamais le plus prometteur de ses élèves. Il m'avait promis de revenir pourtant… de _me _revenir… Mais les jours passaient et le souvenir de ses mots s'effaçait, je doutais…

_ Mon prince…

_ Oui, oui !m'échauffais-je. J'ai entendu !

Secoué par ma fureur, le page resta un instant bouche bée avant de battre en retraite. Soupirant lourdement, je me redressais. Comme si terroriser des serviteurs pouvait m'aider à mieux dormir et à remplir mes journées…

Bien malgré ma mauvaise humeur, je prenais beaucoup de soin en me préparant. Mon père voulait voir en moi le parfait successeur, impeccable, irréprochable, or il aurait bien assez à critiquer sans avoir ça à rajouter. Le ventre noué, j'entamais lentement le trajet qui me porterait vers les quartiers de mon père. Les gardes me reconnurent sans peine et me laissèrent passer. Sur le chemin, à quelques pas des doubles portes lourdement décorées, je retrouvais ma mère. La situation empirait sensiblement. Mes parents me présentaient toujours leurs remontrances séparément. Comme ils ne s'entendaient sur rien, ça avait sa cohérence.

_ Mère, la saluais-je.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment. Un très jeune garçon, l'air échevelé, sortit des quartiers de mon père. J'étais atterré par son âge, mais la pudeur ne faisait visiblement pas partie des valeurs de ce gamin. Ce jeune homme, que je n'avais pourtant jamais vu auparavant, s'arrêta quand il m'aperçut au seuil de la porte. Affichant un sourire goguenard, il laissa trainer ses mains sur ma toge en piétinant dangereusement sur mon espace vital. Répugné, je retirais rapidement ses mains. Ma mère entra claqua rageusement sa langue contre son palais avant de débarquer dans les appartements de mon père sans se faire annoncer, devant les yeux impuissants des gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée.

Haussant les épaules en gardant son sourire charmeur, ce que j'estimais être un courtisan s'éloigna avec un déhanché prononcé, pas le moins du monde froissé par mon refus. Je me décidais enfin à entrer dans les quartiers de mon père, fermant les portes derrière moi. Mon père m'attendait déjà, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, rajustant un peu sa tenue.

_ Tu ne devrais pas le repousser. Ce gamin est sacrément doué, et dans _tous_ les domaines…

Ce conseil, d'autant plus offert par mon père, me troubla profondément. Ça paraissait déplacé, surtout en présence de ma mère… Mais je semblais être le seul à voir la situation ainsi.

_ Si tu veux je te le fais envoyer ce soir pour t'occuper un peu…, rajouta mon père.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, déclinais-je gêné.

Il soupira sans retenue devant ma réponse. Assise sur un fauteuil avec la prestance qu'exigeait son rang, ma mère me dévisageait avec un air désapprobateur. Alors c'était bien ça, une exécution publique ?

_ C'est justement de ça qu'il faut qu'on parle mon fils…, grimaça mon père.

Je retenais à mon tour un soupir exaspéré. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça au palais ! Il me semblait que c'était amplement suffisant !

_ Alexandre, un roi se doit d'être viril, de se montrer homme… Or tu dédaignes toujours la compagnie des femmes. Tu ne peux rester niais en ce domaine plus longtemps…, commença abruptement ma mère.

_ Tous tes autres camarades connaissent déjà les femmes, je me trompe ?l'appuya-t-il.

_ Héphaïstion ne…

_ Oui, je sais qu'Héphaïstion s'y refuse, me coupa ma mère aussitôt. Mais ici il s'agit de toi.

Je fermais ma bouche un instant. Lutter contre l'un d'entre eux était déjà si difficile, mais alors si les deux se liguaient… Pourtant je ne comptais pas céder, pas sur ce point !

_ C'est avec Héphaïstion que je veux apprendre, tranchais-je déterminé.

_ Mais il est clair qu'Héphaïstion ne veut pas apprendre avec toi…, remarqua cruellement ma mère.

Il était anormal de trouver ces mots dans la bouche maternelle, mais ma mère la reine vivait avec ses serpents, et en avait copié les façons… Quand elle me voyait chanceler, elle préférait me pousser pour que je m'effondre, se donnant ainsi la possibilité de me remodeler à sa guise… Mais je la connaissais bien, et mon objectif ne quittait pas mes pensées : Héphaïstion.

_ Alors j'attendrai qu'il soit prêt, conclus-je.

Le regard noir que m'adressa ma mère affola mon cœur, mais je restais fermement campé sur mes jambes. Je ne pouvais pas trembler devant elle, la laisser savoir qu'elle m'intimidait. Ce serait signer ma perte…

_ Est-il seulement désireux de revenir à Pella ?glissa ma génitrice faussement nonchalante.

Mon cœur se contracta douloureusement. Elle savait… Sans même que j'aie à les lui confier, elle connaissait mes angoisses, l'objet de mes insomnies… Tout serpent qu'elle était, elle restait ma mère, et qui mieux qu'une mère connait les faiblesses de son enfant ? Pourtant j'avais le devoir de protéger l'honneur de mon aimé en son absence, de valoriser sa parole.

_ Il m'a promis de revenir !

_ Il n'a pas voulu que tu lui fasses des difficultés lors de son départ…

_ Non… Amyntas reviendra, assura fermement mon père.

Son ton m'intrigua. A croire qu'il voulait s'en convaincre lui-même… De là à penser que mon père avait une liaison avec Amyntas… Non, c'était inenvisageable. Mon esprit refusait jusqu'à l'hypothèse d'une telle chose. Le père de mon aimé était un homme droit, sain, qui ne se perdrait certainement pas dans ce genre d'aventures qui ne satisferait qu'une ambition démesurée, dont il était définitivement pauvre. Je le savais puisque mon tendre Héphaïstion s'était majoritairement construit à son image. Ses idées lui étaient propres, ni son père ni Aristote ne sauraient diriger sa pensée, mais il avait hérité des mœurs de son père. Amyntas devait être un ami cher à mon paternel.

Mais pour le moment tout ce que je devais retenir c'était que mon père m'appuyait. Au moins sur ce point… Mais si je voulais m'extirper de là, il fallait que je retienne que ce point était sensible pour lui. Peut-être que je n'arriverais pas à m'en servir aujourd'hui, mais c'était toujours bon à savoir.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu ce gamin en particulier ?

_ Ce n'est pas un gamin ! Il est tout aussi homme que moi, le défendis-je.

Le regard de mon père passa de l'indulgence à la désapprobation. Lever la voix sur lui faisait de moi un mauvais fils, mais le feu dans mes veines était l'un des héritages que je tenais de lui…

_ Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Il y a tant de personnes que tu pourrais avoir Alexandre, pourquoi Héphaïstion et pas un autre ? C'est parce qu'il te résiste ? Tu trouves le jeu plus excitant ?

_ Non !

C'était un cri du cœur cette fois. Ses propos me révoltaient. Comment Héphaïstion aurait-il pu être l'objet d'un simple jeu ? Il n'était pas humain de s'amuser des sentiments d'une personne ! Mon père avait du l'oublier dans son périple débauché… Mais j'avais des intentions nobles, et malgré l'appréhension qui me nouait la gorge à l'idée de leur jugement, je voulais les partager avec eux. En comprenant ma situation, peut-être arrêteraient-ils de me harceler pour que je me jette dans un lit anonyme…

_ C'est parce que je l'aime.

A ces mots ma mère partit dans un grand rire, sinistre et délibérément moqueur. Je n'étais même pas surpris par sa réaction. Le contraire m'aurait étonné en revanche. Mon père restait quant à lui muet, le regard perdu dans l'espace qui nous séparait. Je doutais qu'il voie quoi que ce soit… Il était ailleurs, et son regard n'était ni méprisant, ni dur. Ce qui était certain c'était qu'il n'allait pas m'appuyer face à elle. Ce serait particulièrement malhabile de sa part de sanctifier l'amour quand son partenaire de la nuit avait cédé la place à sa femme dans ses quartiers…

_ L'amour n'existe pas Alexandre, claqua la voix de ma mère.. C'est un leurre destiné aux pauvres d'esprit, aux paysans, pour leur donner l'impression que leur vie n'est pas si misérable. Un roi ne connait pas l'amour, puisqu'un roi n'est pas crédule.

Ses paroles ne m'atteignirent pas. Je les savais fausses, et je la plaignais sincèrement d'être pauvre de ce sentiment. Il n'existait rien d'aussi doux et d'aussi dur que l'amour. Aucun autre sentiment ne pouvait le remplacer. Même en étant dur et harassant, ça restait une sensation délicieuse, plus grisante que le vin, plus enrichissante que toute la science de ce monde. A la fois folie et sagesse, c'était l'équilibre dont j'avais besoin.

_ Ecoute ta mère Alexandre, intervint mon père. Un roi ne connait pas l'amour. Il a des courtisanes, et une ou plusieurs compagnes officielles, dont il doit retirer un héritier.

Cette perspective n'avait pas l'air de le mettre en joie. Ma mère affichait un air satisfait en me fixant. Si je ne protestais plus, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'embrassais leur idée. Je pensais que cette soumission apparente me vaudrait un départ rapide, mais mon père poursuivait.

_ Un jour tu seras roi mon fils. Personne ne pourra questionner tes agissements. Prend autant de maitresses qu'il t'en plaira, engendre des dizaines de batards, nul ne pourra te le reprocher.

Ça paraissait si simple dit comme ça… Une vie de roi, et pourtant elle me paraissait atrocement vide. S'il m'était donné à choisir entre cette existence sans amour, ou une vie de « simple d'esprit », la décision ne serait pas bien difficile. Seulement ce n'était pas du tout ce que mes parents voulaient entendre. Mais je ne comptais pas trahir mes vœux pour autant.

_ Tu n'as aucune promesse à tenir vis-à-vis d'Héphaïstion. Une fois que tu te seras autorisé à goûter à une femme, ton désir sera libre et grandira chaque jour. Ne te sens pas obligé de lui être fidèle. Lui-même connaitra les mêmes chamboulements et dans une moindre mesure lui aussi enchainera les conquêtes.

Je fixais le sol, les mots de ma mère ne m'atteignant même plus. Tout ce que ce sermon pointait c'était l'absence prolongée de mon aimé dans ma vie. J'avais perdu la trace des jours depuis son départ, et tout mon entourage aiguisait mes craintes d'un départ définitif. Je m'en voulais de douter ainsi de la parole de l'être que je chérissais le plus en ce monde, mais je me sentais abandonné, seul face à la pression croissante. Si c'était supportable, que je pouvais facilement l'ignorer en sa présence, quand il n'était plus près de moi j'avais l'impression que ce manque d'expérience définissait tout ce que j'étais…

Il me fallut encore une bonne heure de prêche avant de pouvoir me retirer. La fin de cette confrontation m'avait échappé. Tout ce qui occupait mon esprit c'était Héphaïstion. Mon tendre Patrocle qui était parti et ne comptait peut-être pas rentrer… S'il ne voulait pas revenir, moi j'étais déterminé à aller le chercher, et ce fut la seule résolution que je pris avant de quitter les quartiers de mon père.


End file.
